Stop being Interesing
by J.Dax
Summary: My first House fic: HouseChase, slash, although the first chapter is more preslash. Read it, Lurve it :
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

READ FIRST: I haven't yet watched very many House episodes, and I haven't seen the one with Robert's father in it, so I have no idea if this story is going to be very canon or not. Please take that massive margin of error into consideration while reading.

A/N: I actually write a lot more slash than it seems I do, I just usually post it on all slash sites. So though it may seem to some of my readers I'm all het, forget it baby, slash Rocks!

--------------------------------

House POV 

I chose him because his dad made a phone call and saved me the trouble of sitting through a hundred more interviews and flipping through a thousand more applicant files, all under the duress of Cuddy, if not for the fact that it was more interesting to freak out the overqualified interviewees with my inane sarcasm and caustic comments towards their persons than to wade through cases I didn't have the proper help for anyway.

Let me just clarify, though, that I have no use for useless people.

Foreman wasn't just another profile in a sea of them with the same high credentials as any pompous, spoiled, rich kid who chose medicine over becoming a lawyer because their parents would be happy either way with one of those occupations, if only to try to prove that their children were much more than lay-abouts with daddy's money. He had something that no one else did: a skill that could actually come in handy.

Cameron was pretty…too pretty. She shouldn't even have been in med school, she should've wasted her childhood allowances on headshots and modeling auditions, not on medical journals and encyclopedias. She's willing to work her ass off, but she's also able to relate to the patients, the ones who want to see that a good looking woman is "really just like them". I hate it when people lie, especially to themselves.

And Chase…his dad made a phone call. I had parents calling me about their honor roll students and how they would make such a generous donation to the hospital if their son or daughter was accepted. I could've made this place billions just by picking three people based on those bribery conversations. But this one was different.

He wasn't offering money; he just wanted his son gone.

Oh, there was a bunch of crap about wanting his kid to learn from the best and all that, but the signs were there. In the way he said Chase's name with a hint of bitterness, in the way he obtusely referred to some past "authority" trouble, in the way he was pushing so hard to get his kid placed in the States while still remaining so polite.

With a father like that, the kid had to have come out with one screwed up personality disposition, not to mention a few quirks that should prove to be interesting.

That's what made Chase useful: his quirks.

When it came to following orders, he did so unreservedly, not hesitating once to question breaking into a patient's home for information, or administering a treatment that could possibly kill someone even when they weren't completely sure that the diagnosis was correct.

He could also think outside the box. He came up with the unique answers that worked, or at least inspired the rest of us to think of something better.

And let's not forget he's as cute as hell.

Chase POV 

He's watching me again, and I wonder once more what he finds so interesting about me.

I've asked him before, he says Cameron and Foremen are easy to peg, he just can't quite figure me out yet.

Maybe it's because I understand him. At least a little more than they do, but perhaps not as much as Wilson, and don't think I haven't noticed the pretty boy theme he has going when it comes to people he likes.

His humor…I get it, and I don't mind it like everyone else seems to. I'll joke back, or I'll just keep my mouth shut. That can frustrate him like you wouldn't believe.

He needs people to respond, it's how he judges them, sizes them up, keeps them going, and finds all the right buttons to push. He can't function if he can't diagnose something. Whether it be patient or personality.

I don't react enough to him. Partly because I'm used to it after living with my father for eighteen years, partly because I know House loves puzzles, and if I stop presenting one, he'll lose his interest.

And I don't mind the way he watches me.

House POV 

I stand up from my leaning perch on the desk and limp over to the table where Chase is sitting, pretending to be engrossed in a crossword, but by the steady hold of his eyes I know that he's really just thinking a lot to himself.

It's a slow day, no cases, and my Ducklings are all sitting on their hands.

Cameron is reading some romance novel hidden behind a medical science book. I can tell by the way she's holding it up and reading, instead of splaying it on the desk and taking notes. Also, she's biting her bottom lip at the corner every few words, a sign of guilty pleasure if I ever saw one.

Foremen's catching up on some paperwork with his iPod screaming a selection of opera music, similar to my taste, into his ears. I have never failed to notice our similar characteristics.

They're all being library quiet today, as if afraid that if they begin talking, Cuddy is going to hear with her supersonic ears and come down to put us all on clinic duty, or separate us into some other menial tasks. I plop down in a chair next to Chase and take out my gameboy, the beeping techno music failing to startle anyone into actually paying attention to me.

I tried to get Wilson to skip out with me earlier, but he was swamped, and if I take one of the kiddies along, Cuddy's going to see right through our front.

"I'm bored" Chase suddenly announces, putting down his crossword, "I would kill for a motorcycle ride right now"

Foremen, Cameron, and I all glanced at him. Me impassively, but the other two couldn't put their eyes back in their sockets because Chase wants to go on a motorcycle ride, and who in this damn hospital has a motorcycle besides me? Therefore, the logical conclusion would be that Chase wants me to take him for a ride.

"Well, what are you waiting for, me to let you borrow my sunglasses? Let's go" I said, standing up.

Chase POV 

Cuddy bought my out-of-hospital lunch break story when she caught me signing out. House waited in one of the patient rooms (where he knew she'd never look for him) until she was gone and then came to sign out himself, having given Eric and Alison the excuse that they could say he was with Wilson.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked as I strapped on the motorcycle helmet and he revved the engine.

"Because we wanted to" House said, "Now get on"

And we took off.

I glanced back just before we left the parking lot to see Cuddy staring out her office window at us, she looked mad.

House 

With no back support on the passenger seat Chase was forced to hang on to me.

It was different from the way Cameron had.

Her embrace was out of annoyance at the fact that I was making her ride with me at all, and fear that she might fall off.

Chase held on comfortably, like he really wanted to, and for some reason that relaxed me.

We just drove, that's it. No where to go, nothing to do.

I don't usually share my drives-for-nothing with people, hell, I don't share them at all, god forbid someone see me in a good mood and start rumors that I may actually be a nice guy after all.

Chase was different.

Not a friend like Wilson, just someone who understood me.

Chase POV 

I could tell he was thinking and not thinking at the same time.

My stomach was turning at our closeness.

It was weird, being able to touch someone so untouchable. I liked it. I _really_ liked it.

For these few hours we could connect.

House POV 

His arms tightened slightly around me, and I couldn't remember the last time I had been hugged.

Even Stacey kept her distance when it came to sappy shows of affection like that.

And suddenly, I wanted it more than anything I had wanted before. Just to be held by someone.

We made it back to the hospital an hour before our shifts ended. Stumbling off the bike because of our disorientation from the speed…or each other, I couldn't tell.

Chase took off the helmet and grinned, his wide, cuddly wombat grin at me.

"Thanks" he said.

"Any time" I replied. And I meant it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Tell me if you want more. If not, that's cool.


	2. boytoy

A/N: thanks for all the yummy reviews. Author writes best when she is well fed :)

Quick A/N: One of you asked me where my other slash stuff is posted: That would be at Area 52 (type it into google, the first link that comes up) under the same pen name, it's all Stargate sg-1 and Stargate Atlantis.

---------------------------------------------

Chase POV>

I had never in my life been teacher's pet.

I was smart enough, raised my hand in class enough, and had the grades that made them smile enough to want to tell my parents that I was going to turn out great.

But I was never sweet enough. Never complimented a particular outfit, never brought apples to school and put them on the desk in a pseudo-shy manner, never wore the right clothing that made them want to say how especially clean I was looking today.

I was the smart kid that no one really wanted to be friends with. Not because they hated me, just because I wasn't like any of them. And since I was usually so quiet around the other students, they never stuck my head in a toilet.

I beamed in my good humor way when House pointed me out as an example to Alison and Eric.

He always smiled the most when I smiled.

I could be absolutely wrong in my conclusions, of course, but he liked my method of arriving to them.

Here, I was teacher's pet. More commonly referred to as a "House pet" by the gossipy nurses; after all, he did call me his "little Wombat".

No one else, not even Wilson, got their own animal name (except when he was calling us all "Ducklings") and though it was a nick-name extended from the fact of my nationality, it was usually said fondly…at least as fondly as House's tone _could_ get without making him sound condescending.

"It's Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis" I said.

We were at our white board session, pondering over a new case that had fallen in our lap.

"Lou Gehrig's disease," Formen states, giving it a thoughtful once over in his head, "but the guy's not even forty yet."

"You're wrong, anyway" House said, "Yes, it's affecting his breathing and mobility, but it's also causing damage to the brain"

"It could be…Frontotemperal dementia" I said, unsure of myself now.

"Pick's disease? Now you're just grasping at straws" House replied, his eyes and mind intent on the list of symptoms in front of him, "But I appreciate the crazy guessing, I'm sure our patient wont mind a faulty diagnosis"

The compliment was underhanded, but that's how all House's compliments came.

"I think the problem is that we're thinking too old" Cameron said, "He's only thirty-one"

I looked at the list of symptoms again, taking Cameron's advice to heart if only because it was the first suggestion all day that House hadn't immediately shot down.

-Trouble breathing

-Severe pain when moving

-Brain damage

Not a whole lot to go on.

"CCHS" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"So far we've attributed the trouble breathing to the fact that the patient was diagnosed with asthma when he was a toddler. He uses his inhaler a lot, almost all the time. He says his stomach is giving him problems, especially when he gets up to move around. Congenital Central Hyperventilation Syndrome is the only thing that explains everything. His asthma really isn't asthma, and the deficiency in oxygen supply to the brain is causing Cerebral Hypoxia, which accounts for the brain damage"

House POV>

I liked the way my ducklings thought.

I liked Foremen because he wasn't afraid to challenge me, and didn't except everything I said as right. Plus he worked his ass off to prove me wrong. When it comes to medicine, it's better to have someone who'll work against you, rather than for you. That way, one of you is right at least half the time, making both of you right all the time.

I liked Cameron because she was all about the patient's needs, and put them as first priority. She had a sixth sense about their conditions and how it was affecting them. She's completely lousy at being the bearer of bad news, but if you take her away from the patients you might as well just fire her. It's both good and bad to have a bleeding heart on the staff. It could kill you, but whatever it survives will make you stronger.

I liked Chase because he was always trying to see beyond what was right in front of him, although he stood up for me the most and challenged me the least. He was strategic with his words and his diagnoses, he always found a way to accomplish what needed to be done, always knew exactly how to carry out the treatment and find the loophole at the dead end. Far fetched and sometimes wrong, failure is never an option.

We set our patient up on a respirator and discharged him later that month, giving him a mobile respirator so he could continue living his life.

Chase POV>

I remember the first night I had watched him through his office window as he stayed up all night long researching a patient's symptoms in order to find a treatment if not a cure.

It was for that Dan kid, the one whose fiancé thought she'd hurt him because she was too rough in bed.

Its funny how after Alison tried to get me all riled up about the subject of sex I went to House's office to watch him.

I had always been comfortable with my bisexuality. Although I usually preferred men to women, there was the occasional girl that I picked up. Allison was so not my type, but I didn't mind our little one-night stand.

Dr. House was much more fascinating.

House POV>

It became a little ritual after that first night.

He'd come to stand outside my office window before going home and watch me for a few minutes.

At first I thought Cuddy was sending him to check up on me, but then Wilson candidly mentioned how he thought "Robert" had a crush on me.

I can't say I wasn't flattered.

Young, cute, intelligent, fit… he should be going through all the heterosexual women in this hospital one by one, they sure as hell wouldn't mind with the way they talk about him in the cafeteria. Listening to them is like reading porn stories.

I began to leave my offices just after my little Wombat walked away, when Cuddy came in.

And here I thought it was going to be a _nice _day.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have a hospital to run?" she asked.

I pretended to really contemplate that as I limped to stand in front of her, "Really, it's a hospital you're in charge of? Silly me, all these women around, I thought it was a brothel"

"Your experienced, overqualified, group of doctors were doing nothing yesterday but sitting on their apparently over-paid asses, when they could've been working the clinic, or helping out in the lab, or even doing research!" She ranted.

"Awww, but where's the fun in that?" I replied, hobbling around her to gain access to the door.

"And YOU, taking your new girlfriend out for a spin during hospital hours…frankly, I didn't think Chase's taste was that bad, but apparently he has a thing for the aging and pathetic" she bit out.

I sighed and pivoted around to face her, "Now, now, just because you haven't been laid in seventy years gives you no right to be snippy about the fact that I was able to snag one hot boy-toy for my own personal fun"

And on that note, I was gone.

Chase POV>

I nearly choked on the sip I had taken from the thermos of coffee in my hand.

I would have been checking out by now if I hadn't seen Cuddy entering House's office just as I was about to leave.

I stayed to eavesdrop, because Cuddy/House showdowns are always a trip, and Cuddy had that particularly enraged look in her eyes. A furious Cuddy made for one hell of a match.

I couldn't believe what house had said in his closing statement though, in reference to me and "boy-toy", this is the closest I've come to having a heart attack.

"Hey, Chase, You want to walk with me to the elevator?" House said upon exiting his office.

All I could do was nod and silently freak out when he turned back to see Cuddy watching us leave and therefore proceeded to hook his free arm with mine.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry, mommy and daddy will be back to our old bitter repartee in the morning…that is if daddy's going to get some from his boyfriend on the side tonight"

He winked at me, and I responded in an unnaturally high pitched tone, "Depends (ahem), de-depends on the circumstances" I knew this was all just good natured joking. At least I hoped it was. I wasn't quite prepared for the ramifications if it wasn't.

"Candlelight dinner…or are you one of those easy lays who just needs to be a little drunk first" He said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, I'm pretty easy" came out before I could stop it.

The horror I experienced from my words must have been evident on my face by the way House was suddenly bursting into laughter.

"I knew those rumors the nurses started had some merit" he said between giggling fits.

"I-I-I meant-"

"Uh-uh" House said, grin still in place, "You're not allowed to take back Freudian slips, it's a law of Murphy"

I was figuratively screwed when you took into account House's absolute inability to keep his mouth shut when it came to repeating everyone's embarrassing tales to Wilson and others with any hearing capacity.

Next time it might be literally.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have no idea where I'm going to go with this, so it's basically PWP.


	3. damage control

A/N: Thanksies for mucho reviews, loves yas :)

-----------------------------------

House POV>

I liked my Fellows' practicality.

Cameron didn't believe in things she couldn't prove. It made her lack in self confidence in her own sure diagnoses, which was bad in their line of work. One must always have self-confidence in this profession; there would be plenty of people telling you and trying to disprove you wrong without you being one of them. She needed to learn how to stand up under peer pressure. Right now she was just too damn nice.

Foremen believed in himself and in his abilities as a doctor. He always stuck by his convictions whether they stepped on peoples toes or not, very good for this business of life and death. I encouraged him to keep fighting, keep throwing off those who would hold him back. I was tougher on him than anyone else because he expected it, and he needed it, so he could overcome it. I saw a little more of myself in him every day.

Don't get me wrong, I don't expect him to become some holed up, ruined, old man with a limp and a deprecating attitude. But I did expect him to become an extraordinary doctor who could always be confident and be right about everything. Someone who could be concerned and involved and still be tough and able to break the rules that he didn't agree with.

Chase…Chase believed in God, among other supernatural anomalies. He'd tried to deny it in favor of being a logical doctor, but you give up the pursuit of religion for the very reason that it would go against your moral beliefs if you disobeyed an authority figure (say…dear old dad), it kind of creates that little Catch 22 tip off that one needs to figure out you aren't entirely atheist.

He tried to deny it. Tried to convince himself that he hated the very thing he gave up so it would be easier to leave it behind. But the very fact that he thinks like he does…like there's always another way out, there's always hope, is testament to the fact that he's not completely logical, and probably not very sane either.

After all, the kid believed in me too.

He takes every word to heart, responds to every joke with a subtle laugh…he thinks I can do no wrong, both a bad and good trait to have when working as an MD.

He can give life defining orders when in a clinch because he knows what needs to be done. He has confidence in himself, but also in others, even though I keep trying to teach him that the world is a bad place and you can't trust anyone. He's also very observant (a characteristic taught to him, no doubt, by a nun) and he learns best by example.

So an example of why you can't trust everyone, not even your boss, was about to commence.

Chase POV>

He pinched my ass.

I couldn't believe it.

I was walking by, minding my own business, looking over a file from the clinic (another slow case day for us) and he pinched my ass.

I turned around immediately and glared at him while he tried to look innocent. Cameron and Foremen were in the labs, which I was glad for, so I could call him on it without being embarrassed. Except Wilson was there, but I think he would be used to his friend's antics by now not to care much.

"Why'd you just grope my ass?" I asked in a perfectly calm and collected tone, folding my arms over my chest and facing him, waiting for an answer.

Wilson's head shot up, but there was no surprise on his face, just a mildly amused what's-House-done-now look.

"Why, Robert, I'm shocked" _Greg _replied, because apparently we're on a first name basis now, his face twisted in an expression of mock surprise, making me think he was about to deny my accusation.

"I would think that a doctor of your caliber, one who is very much used to sexual harassment, would know the difference between a pinch and a grope"

Of course he wouldn't deny it-that would be too easy for him. It would be too easy for me.

"I better go" Wilson said, making to stand up, although m eyes begged him not to leave me alone with this lunatic, "If this is going to turn into some nasty lawsuit, I don't want to be anywhere near it" he continued, walking out the door and leaving me to fend for myself against _his _best friend.

Bastard, I thought to me self, shooting daggers with my gaze at the now closed doorway.

"Oh, goody, the chaperone's gone" House said, "What shall we do first, make out in the backseat or grope each other in the bathrooms?"

"First you're going to tell me why I shouldn't just go complain to Cuddy that my boss has taken to making lewd suggestions at me and pinching my bum" I demanded.

"It is a really pretty _bum _now that you mention it…more the bum you pat rather than pinch I would say. Or maybe the kind of bum you give a good slap when they've done a bang up job, and I do mean _bang_" He said, with a thoughtful look on his face, trying to glance around me to get a better view of my ass from different angles.

"As far as lewd suggestions go, let me first clarify that they were statements…I would never proposition a person on my staff if I had no intention of following through with it." House continued, "Or had no intention of them following through with it" he added, giving me a leering once over.

I rolled my eyes skyward and prayed for strength, "God help me, if I knew becoming a doctor would mean working for you, I would have stayed in Seminary school"

"Oh, c'mon, everyone knows you stick around because you want me for my body" he said, raising his eyebrows a couple times.

I had the very, very, unfortunate luck of Foremen and Cameron walking in while House was sending out his last comment.

House POV>

Chase blushed an extraordinary shade of red when Foremen and Cameron walked through the door, stopping short and staring at us in utter disbelief when my last sentenced registered in their minds.

Foremen, always the quicker to recover, was ready with a snap-shot joke of his own, "Been flirting with the boss again, Chase? I told you it wasn't going to get you that promotion"

"That's only because he hasn't taken it far enough yet" I added, "I told him he might have a chance if he's better in bed than Cameron was"

"Heh, amateur" Foremen commented taking a seat at the table, "Doesn't have the balls to go for the sack yet"

"I'm hoping he does" I ended our repartee effectively on that note by looking all starry eyed at Chase like he was God's gift to all those who enjoy having sex.

Forman laughed. Cameron looked horrified at the exchange and ready to bolt. Chase was already past that point and had moved on to terminally ill.

"I have…the clinic!" Chase looked so relieved that he had found himself an out, clutching his patient file like it was all he had to keep him from death, "Clinic duty…I need to get back to it" he bolted, leaving a hysterical pair of Foremen and me behind laughing our own pretty little asses off, while Cameron did her best to lecture us on moral dignity or some such goody-goody crap.

Chase POV>

I ran as fast as I could towards the clinic and ran right into Wilson who took in my flushed features and immediately got me to an empty exam room before Cuddy could take in the fact that I had run past her office like a bat out of hell and it was probably House's fault.

"There's this strange disease called House syndrome" he said as I was calming down, "It's extremely volatile, only a thirty percent survival rate"

He put on a winning school boy smile and I chuckled.

Oh why couldn't I have had a crush on Dr. Wilson, it would be much less complicated. He's nice, he's good looking, he's intelligent, he doesn't pinch my ass in front of people…and yet he's not House…which in anybody else's books would mean points in his direction, but not in mine for some screwed up reason.

"He likes you, he really does" Wilson said, "You should be flattered, he doesn't usually do the crush thing… or tolerate it" he gave me a pointed look.

I shrugged sheepishly, "You don't choose who you like, right?"

"He'd disagree with that, I'm sure" He said.

Wilson gave a contemplative look before saying, "You know, I had my own crush on him back when we first met…we spend al our time together, hell, we practically live together…in the beginning I thought it could mean more than it did until I realized House was just being House. He liked my company, although he'll never admit it. But I wasn't damaged enough for him to want to sleep with, something about it 'destroying well adjusted purity'" He paused, "You on the other hand…you're damaged.

I took those words with me the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: next chapter might have some really naughty slashy stuff. For those of you who want me to quit being a tease and just get on with the dirty bits already, what can I say? I like build up.


	4. Exam room three

Chase POV>

House doesn't like it when peoplelie.

Wilson lies, but he's bad at it, because he denies things to himself as well as other people. If you make him think about it, there goes his ability to deny it, and his precariously constructed skill to lie about it. And eventually he just gives up his ridiculous attempt at a façade and tells the truth.

That's why House can call him a friend: because eventually he'll admit to the lie.

Cameron lies, and she's pretty good at it, because she can get people to feel sorry for her and then believe her motives. If you dig at her stories too much though, she falls apart.

House always makes her fall apart.

Foremen lies, but only for what he believes is the greater good. If telling the truth goes against what he thinks is the proper course of action, he'll manipulate the situation. If you make him feel guilty about it though, he'll rectify his mistakes instantly, even if it means harming his pride.

House can make him feel pretty guilty by lying the same way and making the situation tip in his favor instead of Eric's.

I lie too: by not always telling the whole truth. I keep to myself what I don't think anyone else needs to know. I would never do this with a patient or a diagnosis, but I do it all the time in my personal life.

House knows I hide things, and he's forever trying to figure them out so that he can figure me out.

He's doing it now, sitting across the cafeteria table while we eat lunch and wait for lab results on our newest case. We've already treated the patient with no medical support to House's theory, of course, but the results will pacify Cuddy.

"Your appearance is ridiculously Pretty Boy" he states, giving me his scrutinizing, forehead scrunched, eyes narrowed, mouth frowning gaze.

For a second I feel like leaning over and kissing it off him, but with his ludicrous personality, he'd probably just remain impassively with the same expression trying to get the answers he wanted.

Plus I had a few inner qualms about kissing my supposedly heterosexual boss in public. Although said boss would probably rag on me about not being "well adjusted" if I had hang ups about that.

"It's not like I can help it" I said, pushing noodles around on my plate.

"Did I say you needed to?" he asked.

"No, but you made a statement about my looks that implies you don't exactly approve of them. And god knows that when you disapprove of something, there has to be something done about it" I answered with a smile.

He smiled back…Deviously.

I began to feel nervous.

"That also goes for things I do approve of, and here's what I'm going to do about it" he got up, leaned across the table, and kissed me.

I stopped thinking, which isn't a very good predicament for a doctor; someone could die if my brain ceases to work.

House POV>

He didn't pull away, he didn't open his mouth in shock so I could have at his tonsils…he didn't do anything.

I pulled back and licked my lips thoughtfully while Chase stayed frozen in place with a shocked expression on his face, and the rest of the buzzing activity of the hospital cafeteria continued around us.

"Well, c'mon then, lets go see if those tests are finished" I said, stepping away from the table and picking up my tray.

"Huh?" was all the response that I got from my little Wombat.

I tapped him lightly with my cane. He jumped five feet in the air and bounced out of his seat, starring at me for a few moments with an incredulous look before abruptly coughing and turning his head away.

Running his hand through his hair he said, "Yea…um…test results…right"

Chase POV>

I sat in the break room so I wouldn't hurt myself by running into a wall…which I had already done…twice.

Wilson watched me from across the room, trying his best not to smirk, "So, House kissed you?"

"Yes" I said, running the event over and over in my mind like I had been all afternoon (no doubt the reason for my newly acquired clumsiness).

"And you then proceeded to run into walls?" he covered his face with his hand and cleared his throat.

I sighed, "Go ahead and laugh already" I said.

He did…excessively.

I was glad that both Eric and Allison were on clinic duty and didn't have to hear this.

When he finally got himself under control, he started being helpful, "So, a guy you like kisses you…now what are you going to do?"

I threw my head back and closed my eyes, "I don't know…I suppose the next step would be to kiss him back…let him know the feeling's mutual"

"So why haven't you?" Wilson asked.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "Because, this isn't just _any _guy, Wilson, it's _House_!"

He smiled and crossed his arms against his chest while shaking his head, "So?"

At my pointed look, he elaborated, "Yes, he's crazy, and bitter, and sarcastic…but he isn't complicated. He knows what he wants, knows how to get it, and while he waits for the rest of us to catch up to him, he figures out the human puzzles among us who catch his interest"

I thought this over for a second before getting out of my seat and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked, although I'm pretty sure he already knew.

I answered anyway, "To stop being so interesting"

House POV>

I was fighting space monkeys in exam room three, waiting for my clinic duty hours to be up and hiding from Cuddy and patients with runny noses…the usual, when Chase burst in, grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me.

And when I say kiss, I mean all out tongue, teeth, and lips. I barely notice my game getting crushed between our bodies as he didn't break mouth contact in order to straddle me on the examining table.

His kiss was forceful and firm. His tongue dominated my mouth and swooped into every tiny space inside it, like he was a greedy prospector digging for treasure.

His hands moved from my collar down to my hands to take away the gameboy, tossing it across the room.

He finally let me up for some air, but in no way ceased all activity. With a determined look, he began to try and rip off my jacket and shirt.

"Don't you think we should-" I tried, but he had his mouth on mine again.

Oh well, the door didn't necessarily _have _to be closed.

I tried to participate when he began unbuttoning my shirt and breaking away from my mouth to follow his hands down my body, kissing and nipping and teasing his way down every inch of continuously exposed skin.

I tried to help him out of his smock, and I had succeeded just as Cuddy walked in the door, glancing over a file, "House, if you don't get a patient in here right now, I'm going to-"

She stopped mid sentence once she looked up and saw what kind of position I was in.

A disheveled and flushed, heavy breathing, mussed up Australian doctor missing his smock (which was crumpled on the floor), and boasting an impressive hard on, was straddling my calves (I was thankful for the big dose of Vicodin I had taken just before our little romp).

Me, breathing labored and lips swollen from all that kissing, jacket off at the arms but still under my back, shirt unbuttoned and mouth shaped red marks leading all the way down to the top of my belt. I don't think I have to mention what I was sporting just bellow that belt.

What can I say? I have a thing for Pretty Boys who can dominate.

The look on Cuddy's face…priceless.

The look on Robert's (I figure we just crossed into the first name basis thing), also priceless, but a little less funny, because I knew this might mean that I don't get any in hospital examining rooms anymore.

Cuddy POV>

"Oh, now, Cuddy, what'd I say about barging into the room when the blinds are drawn?" House quipped.

Chase looked horrified.

I was more grateful than ever for my quick-thinking-in-a-clinch at that moment, as I blinked the site before me out of my head and sighed, avoiding eye contact with either of them at all costs.

"Get…dressed you two…you're both on clinic duty" I managed to get out, "And whatever you do in your off-hours, in your bedrooms, is your business…don't make it mine"

I turned my back to them and contemplated my next words as they disentangled from each other and got themselves straightened up.

When the rustling movements had finished, I turned back around to find them both standing. House with an almost pleased demeanor, daring me to mention this incident _ever _again, and Chase, brushing out the wrinkles in his smock and looking at the floor with a face that was flaming with embarrassment.

"I'm fine with doctors and/or nurses dating each other as long as it doesn't interfere with their work. However, I do _not_ approve of them conducting sexual activities in this hospital. Not only is it unsanitary and therefore possibly harmful to susceptible patients- I don't care how careful you are about it- it's unprofessional and disruptive to the work force"

I hated having to chew Chase out like this, especially when I knew this was probably all House's fault, but I wouldn't be a good Administrator if I didn't give them this lecture.

"Okay, we've got it, _mom_, we'll use condoms next time, sheesh" House said with a mock teenage demeanor and an added roll of the eyes.

And as usually, no matter how disturbed Chase was at any given moment, he couldn't help but laugh.

I shook my head with helplessness and left the room…there was just no use. If House has his way, a week from now I'm probably going to stumble upon them in a supply closet giving each other "physicals".

House POV>

At the end of our shift I convinced Chase that he really, really, wanted to go to my place tonight.

I smiled to myself as we hopped on my motorcycle and Robert put his arms snug around me as we took off.

This was going to be interesting.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I think I might end it here, because I have these good ideas for some House/Foremen and House/Wilson fics and they actually do have a plot. But if you guys want another chapter, I could probably pull that off too.


	5. TheEnd

House POV

I don't like to play daddy.

Cameron always needed someone to hold her hand, tell her she did a good job, and say it was okay when she screwed up royally. She wanted to be daddy's little princess. I don't encourage or tolerate that kind of behavior. It's taken me a while, but I've managed to weed some of it out of her.

Foremen wanted someone to approve of him, someone he respected and looked up to. He would rebel to get it right, but afterwards he liked to be acknowledged for the fact. He was the guy every kid wished they had for a dad. He'll play catch with you on the weekends and let you have a cookie after dinner. He wanted a father's father, someone who'll nod to him with respect when he's done well; that I can do every now and then.

Chase still had that not quite grown up teenager attitude going for him. He'll just as soon tell you you're dying as laugh at a dirty joke. He even had a nice dose of childhood angst to throw into the mix. He had stopped expecting someone to show up at his football games, but had never stopped wanting it. The best I could do about that was say when he was right about a diagnosis.

Don't think I didn't notice how he'd behaved when dear-old-dad showed up and stepped into his territory. Chase had gotten used to being teacher's little wombat, suddenly the old man swoops in and comes up with solutions that teacher likes better than his pets' ideas. He fought hard to regain his footing with me there.

It proved to me just how bad Robert needed my attention.

And boy was he getting it in spades now.

Chase POV

I had wavered a bit last night, wondering if I could be playful with him.

That's how I like my sex most of the time: playful.

Not that I wasn't in to other things, I _had _dated a dominatrix once, but a lot of the time I want my intimate relations to be…fun.

And that for me means starting out kind of shy and innocent, working my way up to aggressive yet endearing, and finally serious and focused.

It turns out Greg wouldn't want it any other way. He said it suits my personality. He found it "Cute"-that was the first time I had heard him use the word out of the context of sarcasm.

I went into the kitchen after having woken up to a rather light and cheerful tune being played on the piano. I vaguely recognized the piece, but I couldn't name it to save my life.

I had struggled over the decision of whether I should wear a shirt or not. I settled on an open white shirt and a pair of flannel boxers, extending my "cute" theme into a late morning breakfast as I helped myself to a bowl of cereal and went into the dinning room where my lover sat playing away, fully dressed save for a jacket and a pair of shoes.

I leaned against the wall and watched him for a while as I munched away at my cocoa-puffs.

"Aren't you a little over dressed" I finally stated.

He glanced over at me and did a quick observation of my appearance before turning his gaze back to his sheet music and smiling, "Recognize this number? It's called Boogie Nights"

I came over and placed my bowl down on top of the piano next to his vicodin and slid onto the bench. "It's not Marvin Gaye, but it's a nice song" I commented, messing him up by playing with a few of the keys at my end.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong" he said, and made me watch his hand as he played out a few notes of the song.

I copied his actions and that was it. The rest of the afternoon, House tried to teach me how to play piano.

We laughed. We had fun. We shamelessly interrupted ourselves for doses of sexual activity. I was so glad it was a weekend.

House POV

I joked with Robert about how he wasn't getting out of practicing his scales just because he was sleeping with the teacher.

He proceeded to assault my neck with his rather skilled mouth.

We literally made music together.

It was in no way pleasant to musically inclined ears most of the time, but it was us.

Damaged, patched over, limping, loving, not so well-adjusted, _us_.

And we were perfect for each other.

THE END

---------------

A/N: Yes, I do promise to write more House/Chase fics in the future, who could resist that lovable Aussie and his not so lovable, but still fun as hell boss?


End file.
